RWBY Inferior
by Farouk Shaaban
Summary: When Roman needs information, he turns to one man, and one man only, and it's sure as hell not Junior. Soundwave and his crew have been tasked to learn more about the elusive "Red" that's been plaguing the boss. This shouldn't be a problem, but when has anything involving multiple crime families been simple? AU, Warhammer inspired(somewhat) T for teen. REBOOT/REWRITE IN WORKS.
1. Chapter 1

**Guy's I think I have a problem. I'm currently working on two different stories, but have this idea stuck in my head and it needs to be put down on doc or I'll lose it and feel like I've forgotten something important. You ever get that feeling? Anyways this won't be a "send X transformer to Remnant" story, the main character(s) will have always been from Remnant. I'm also throwing in some necromunda lore. For those people who aren't warhammer fans, Necromunda is a specialist game where you build up a gang based on a certain crime family and get into territory wars, and there's one gang in particular that fits our man perfectly. I'm busy with school starting up again, but for now, here's a trailer.**

 **I own none of the titles used in this story.**

 **Sound Trailer**

Roman Torchwick was not having a good day. He had been stopped by that red hooded huntress wannabe and Glynda freakin Goodwitch, and was currently locked up in jail. Fortunately he had a back up plan. Looking out of the window of his cell, Roman saw a rather strange looking falcon, it's feather's were red on its body and black on its head and wings. The wings were cybernetically enhanced, sleek metal giving them a wicked edge, while a dust powered booster pack ran along it's back to what appeared to be a radio transmitter. Smiling Torchwick turned to his guards "Well fellas it's been fun." he said as he stood up, neither guards noticing the falcon. "What do you me-ACK!" the two guards fell as their throats were slicked open by the falcon. After that Roman's cell opened, and he walked into a scene of pure carnage.

Officers were thrown about all over the halls, some were unconscious, others dead. Behind the front desk a stood a seventeen year old, he was surrounded by animals: another falcon, a large bat, and a panther. Each of the animals were enhanced with some form of bionic, making them living weapons. The boy wore a modified atlesian officer uniform, unlike the standard it was grey, and neon purple lines spreading across the fabric. Under the uniform he wore a black dress shirt with dark purple circles overlapping on the front, s well as a purple tie. The boy's collar was popped up, casting his pale skin in an ominous light. His eyes were covered by a large visor, which had a pale line going across it. Roman stopped and turned to face the boy, who was hacking into the police database. "Well my friend." the gangster said with a smirk "what's your verdict?" the boy stopped typing for just a moment, as the firewalls had collapsed under his virtual assault.

"Soundwave superior, Police inferior."

 **AW~ to have written down an idea. Nothing is sweeter. Anyways please leave a review if you had any critics or comments, and have a good night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, so~ I see that so far I have three follows and three favorites for this story, honestly that's impressive for me since it usually takes two days for me to reach that, but it looks like I got you all in around the same time. Without further ado, we'll begin.**

 **I don't own Transformers or RWBY**

 **Chapter 1: Operation: Information**

At an undisclosed location Roman Torchwick was looking over his empire. During his one night stay at the local pigsty(police department), three of his lieutenants had tried to move up and take his spot, and four businesses under his "protection" had decided to stop paying. "Ah well, it could be worse" he mused aloud, knowing that the only other people that could hear him wouldn't speak. One because she had been rendered mute during an undisclosed incident, the other because he probably was one of the ever rare _loyal_ gangsters, the kind that wouldn't rat if their backs were broken, and he knew the true value of a secret.

Turning to face his(probably only true) friends, Roman saw Neo playing with a small black panther, though with red eyes, biomechanical upgrades on it's(no _his_ Roman reminded himself, those animals of his earned their keep) fore and hind legs, and sub machine guns wired into his frame, Ravage was no mere cat. Soundwave was currently checking Laserbeak' backpack, the falcon had come under fire during their escape and one bullet had nicked his radio jammer, an important item to someone in soundwaves business. "So, I take it since I don't feel the ground shaking that the twins are out correcting my "business" problem?" the orange haired gangster inquired, "affirmative" Soundwave answered, using that damn voice synthesizer of his to make him sound like a machine "meanwhile, Buzzsaw and Ratbat are moving to silence the last two traitors." 'two?' Roman thought "what happened to the third?" it was then he felt a poke in his side, Neo was pointing at Ravage's jaws, which were stained a dark red. 'Ah~ nevermind then.'

Roman turned back to Soundwave "well done my friend, though as always I wish you stopped using that monotone voice man." this complaint was hollow, Roman knew it, Soundwave and Neo knew it, hell even the animals knew it. Roman knew about as much of his visor wearing friends background as almost everybody else, which was to say next to nothing; but he knew that the information broker's paranoia was well earned with the reputation of his former employer. But he knew the young man trusted him, as he was one of five people to have Soundwave's actual scroll number.

"Anyways my source of intelligence" Neo silently giggled at this much to the white suited criminal's displeasure "It seems that Beacon is going to be a pain in my rear this year, if pests like Red are going there." Soundwave could guess where this was going "You want me to get into Beacon's systems?" Roman nodded his head "Yes,in particular I want you to get into their students and staff list." he then switch to sign language " _I also want you to do some "research" on our new benefactor and her cronies."_ Clearly Soundwave was rubbing off on him.

"Understood, Commencing Operation: Information." Soundwave then began to head to his car, no doubt planning on picking up the rest of his menagerie as well as supplies for the upcoming assignment. "Oh and Soundwave?" the boy stopped "Could you take Neo back to place? I need her to lie low for a while." he nodded and continued to walk to his vehicle, the ice cream themed girl following after him.

 **In Soundwave's Car**

" _Remind me again why we're picking up Rumble and Frenzy?_ Neo signed, " _Both of them can drive."_ Sighing Soundwave answered "Because those two can take a simple job and make it into EyeWitness news." Neo was glad to hear him use his actual voice, he only ever did it when he thought no one could eavesdrop on them; which meant that when he was in his apartment or his car. Speaking of his car, Neo looked around the interior again, still not believing his choice of vehicle. For a man all about secrecy, Soundwave drove a neon blue van that originally started life as an Atlesian Scion, it was equipped with multiple speakers that picked up all nearby transmissions, a surround sound system in order to drown out conversations nearby, and the tires were designed to be effectively flat proof. The frame of the vehicle was essentially reinforced with a faraday cage, so that no bugs could transmit whatever they heard inside it. When Roman asked him about why he drove such a noticeable vehicle, Neo remembered that Soundwave had said "People look for white and black vans a lot more than some tricked out suv."

Soon the pair were outside a laundromat mat where Roman, unironically, laundered the money he made from his criminal escapades, only to find that the building was collapsing! " _I see your point."_ the ice cream girl signed " _Is there any way…"_ Soundwave sighed "Yes you can stay in the front seat."

 **Alright I'm going to end the first chapter here, not cause I'm a dick, but cause I've kept you all waiting far to long as is. Next chapter will be longer I promise, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, school came a calling and I had a backlog of stories, so I've only just been able to reach this one now, and I'm sorry for that. Anyways I'll just start typing away now.**

 **Chaptr 3: Commencing Operation….**

 **Former Local Business(Currently Ruins)**

"He's pissed."

"No shit Rumble, I mean you kinda went overboard."

"Hey go slag yourself Frenzy! You were as trigger happy as I was!"

The sight that greeted Soundwave and Neo as they pulled up to the (former) business that was a part of their boss's protection racket was an odd one: standing on top of a five foot tall pile of concrete, glass, and steel girders were two teenage boys. They both wore a mix of street clothing and industrial/mining gear: their pants were made of thick cotton/leather, with hardened leather protecting vulnerable areas(knees, groin, etc), the same went for the hoodies that both boys they were wearing. Cybernetic enhancements were blatantly visible on both boys, their legs were reinforced to withstand intense vibrations, with braces connected directly to their arms to compensate for their weapons recoil. Both boys had pale skin, red eyes, and black hair.

These were the Demolition Twins: known only as Rumble and Frenzy, they were ranked amongst some of the most valued enforcers in any of the four kingdoms and Menagerie, most importantly they were extremely loyal to Torchwick and Soundwave in particular. Currently they were sweating profusely as their "boss"/best friend(in their eyes at least) got out of his car, his anger visible behind his nigh-ever present face mask. "Explain." was all he needed to say before the twins decided to play "throw your partner under the bus". "You see boss-"Frenzy began only to be interrupted by Rumble "We get to this guy's shop and start asking for his "protection fee" when-" Frenzy butted back into the conversation "He tells us to go slag ourselves because he saw that Roman had been arrested-" then both of them said "So Rumble/Frenzy said "You slagged up bigtime pal!" and brought his store down!" Soundwave counted to twenty in his head before he felt like he wouldn't shoot the two of them, then said "Get in the back, we have been given a new assignment." At those words both boys grinned and ran into the van, making sure not to disturb any of Soundwave's equipment or Ravage, who decided to sit in front with his head on Neo's lap. Once they were on the highway did Soundwave begin to fill them in on their latest assignment.

"So you're telling me that not only was Roman arrested, but he got taken out by a little girl in a red hood and Glynda Goodwitch, right hand of Ozpin?" Rumble asked "And because of this he wants us to hack into Beacon of all places?!" Frenzy decided to chip in "On top of that he wants us to find dirt on Cinder? The girl who can summon fireballs and has essentially whipped his ass?" Neo frowned at their questions " _He literally just told you all of this, and who's this "us" you're referring to? Soundwave is going to do the hacking, you're just muscle."_ The twins each sent her a dirty look "If we're the muscle than you're just the pretty face!" they yelled in unison, "Stop," Soundwave growled "You three are going to give me a headache worse than the one I have now, and we need to plan this op out."

While driving he began to dish out assignments "Rumble, I need you to stir up trouble throughout Vale, we don't need the police catching up on the fact that Roman is back in business already; contact the Houses, tell them I'm calling in some "Favors" in the name of the greater good." the red twin nodded his confirmation, Soundwave turned to Frenzy "As much as I hate to say it, I need you to contact Junior to see if he knows any potential Beacon students, they're known to frequent his joint," Frenzy smirked at being told to go to a nightclu- "No flirting of any kind, I'm sending Ravage to watch you." The smirk dropped to the amusement of the others. Finally Soundwave turned to Neo, who was practically bursting with curiosity, "Sorry Neo, Roman wants you to lay low for a while, I'm guessing he wants you available for a future heist," She pouted and used her semblance to make herself look like Roman "Regardless orders are orders, though if a certain "super cop" and his team was distracted from our activities I would be very grateful." Neo beamed with pure mischief " _Consider Pax and his team already taken care of._ " Nodding Soundwave pulled into an underground garage, "A;right everybody out and get some sleep, this might be the only time we're going to have a full eight hours for a while."

 **Soundwave's Apartment**

Soundwave was currently in his living room/command center, looking over a detailed map of Vale proper and its various vassal towns/cities(it was still a "kingdom" after all), the map was divided into various sections based on what "House" had control of it. The "Houses" were just gangs by a different name, and each one controlled a different aspect of crime/commerce in one or more kingdoms.

The Labor Union led by the engineer Scrapper built the walls and buildings throughout the kingdoms, as well as working in the mines, the mills, and farms; they also had a lucrative side business in explosives and body disposal(man has to feed his family somehow). Those foolish enough to mess with the Union often wind up looking closely at their industrial vehicles and equipment. Their territory was marked in yellow and black hazard stripes. They were the considered most respectable gang(both by the other gangs, and the people (who were completely oblivious to the darker aspects of the Union)) and one of the most open when it came to recruitment.

The Royal Swarm controlled the pharmaceuticals(both legal and illegal), chemicals, and political "favors"of the various kingdoms(particulary Atlas though). The Swarm's ranks are entirely made up of insect and arachnid based faunus, and followed a strict hierarchical structure: Larvae are the young recruits, Workers are the muscle and street soldiers of the gang, these fall under the sway of the Triumvirate of Shrapnell, Bombshell, and Kickback, who fall under their Queen Blackarachnia, the only one who can question her is the war leader Scorponok, and even then he is limited to matters of defense and territorial raids. Their colors are purple and black and their territory is marked as such.

The Stunt Kingz were originally a low level street gang who have quickly risen to prominence in both Vale and Vacuo and are gaining ground in Mistral, and are made up of speed demons and motorheads. They claim street races, chop shops, and vehicle modifications as their slice of the pie that is crime. The most valued commodity a gang member can have is their ride, as vehicles and speed are venerated with a zeal approaching religion. Led by the cruel Motormaster, this gang hasn't shown any signs of slowing down, as their territory is constantly expanding and decreasing through raids and territorial disputes, as shown by the black and white of the checkered flag color scheme.

Hailing originally from the wastes of Vacuo the motorcycle/bandit clan known as the Rust Renegades(or "junkions" amongst themselves and allies) are a fearsome sight, limbs lost in combat are replaced with crude cybernetic prosthetics and scavenged armour. The members of the clan hold no regard for their safety, believing "It's hard to knock em down, but getting them to stay down is the trick!". Led by the fearsome pair of Wreck-gar and Rum-maj this clan has quickly gained control of the scrapyards, waste management, and back alley doctors(known as "Operators") and offer their services as hired guns for conveys at prices mostly cheaper than Huntsman and Huntresses depending on the danger assessment of the mission(higher the danger, lower the price). They seem content to hold onto these territories, as their rust red borders have never really expand beyond their current holdings.

The Last Brigade are a paramilitary force often employed by corporations with dubious morals(the SDC in particular as of late) who also control the production(and smuggling) of all weapons throughout the kingdoms. Made up of mercenaries, disgraced and morally dubious hunters, and even some ancient veterans of the Great War, this brutal group led by Onslaught is not to be trifled with. The patterns of camouflage fall over gun ranges, weapons factories, and abandoned military bases throughout the kingdoms.

Led by the fearsome Razorclaw, the Predators are a fierce splinter faction of the Vale branch of the White Fang. The proud lion faunus offers his and his followers services as mercenaries and hunters(traditional and Grimm) in pursuit a noble, if twisted, ideal. They believe that by proving their worth as warriors and trackers without compare to Humanity, the powers that be might finally accept Faunus amongst their ranks. The golden yellow of their leader's mane marks out their outposts and sparse city holdings.

Coming from distant Mistral, The Order of The Fallen is an ancient and venerated temple dating back to the kingdom's founding. Though their numbers have declined over the years after the establishment of the academies, that was quickly changed when one of their youngest members, the dreaded "Demon" Cyclonus managed to fight the acclaimed Pyrrha Nikos to a tie. Alongside the ronin known as "Drift" and his fellow warrior "Scourge", He was given permission to establish a new monastery in Vale to both attract new members, as well as face his rival once more in response to the news that she was attending Beacon. The initiates of the temple(known as Sweeps) often pit themselves against the various gangs, honing their skills against both human and Grimm adversaries in preparation of their future task of guarding their temple's chosen city. A single purple dot marked out the location of the temple, as they had no other holdings(nor wanted to have any more) in the city.

The only locations that were not claimed by the various factions were the hospitals and emergency services(fire department, child services, etc), marked in white, the police stations and prisons (marked out in blue and red) for obvious reasons. The rail station, which was operated by four old conductors known affectionately as the Railheads, who were respected/admired in varying degrees by each faction for allowing grafiti("it made each train unique" they claimed), and offering the railyards as neutral meeting spaces "Just like in the old days"(marked in coal black), the beloved bar Macadam's(marked in grey), and finally Beacon Academy(marked in bright green).

Some might wonder why Roman Torchwick is the face of crime in the city if all of these powerful "families" existed, the answer was simple: they allowed it. Roman's crew was made up of the gangs to small to be major and solo players, none of whom stood a chance against most of the street patrols of the Houses; plus Roman distracted the police by publicly commiting crimes and doing stupid shit, it was a win/win situation for everybody except Roman(even his lieutenants were better off than him).

Now Soundwave began to put the finishing touches on the operation, earlier Rumble had suggested that they disguised themselves as students in order to gain access to the Beacon files, he was shot down by everybody due to the fact that "we have warrants!"(he who gets the reference wins the internet for a day). Neo for murder(Damn it Roman), Soundwave for "treasonous speech against the kingdom of Atlas."(he was passing out a book his older friend/mentor/icon had written before he died, so what if it made the elite look like fools it was the truth damn it!), Rumble and Frenzy had to many warrants for so many crimes it was ridiculous. The idea did have merit though, which is why Soundwave called some of his fellow spies and figured out who was willing to infiltrate Beacon(and for how much) these four answered: Sideways, Counterpunch, Rattrap, and Wheelie(he actually volunteered, stating "I get to learn new skills while having things to kill!" rather gleefully).

Next came finding some more information of their new boss, since Roman had his entourage present when she hired him(Him, Neo, Rumble & Frenzy,Laserbeak, Ravage, etc) he couldn't have any of them tail her which left one option: Reflector. Reflector was an anomaly even to Soundwave, either he was three identical triplets with an invisibility semblance each, or he was one guy who could make two fully autonomous clones of himself, either way he was one of the best when it came to gathering information('next to me.' Soundwave thought) and was 95% trustworthy in his opinion( which was a huge compliment, Soundwave only trusted two people completely, and one of them is dead).

WIth that done came the most important part of the plan: keeping the cops from figuring out what was going on, sure Neo could play a mean damsel in distress, but that meant jack shit once Orion Pax was put on the case. Soundwave respected Pax, he knew the system was corrupt and was trying to change it from the inside(honourable, but a flawed approach in his opinion) and had helped in solving the murder of Soundwave's mentor. But, he was still a cop and would therefore be watching the streets like a lion on the prowl. Sighing Soundwave scratched his ears, they were aching fierce after being under his hat for so long "Looks like I'll be calling in a few favours." he muttered to himself before downing a greenish liquid; the liquid was a drug that suppressed semblances completely, mixed with some sleeping pills in order for him to get a good night's sleep, and went to bed.

 **And done! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long(all seven of you, more than I expected really). What do you guys think of the factions at play?(I tried to base them off Necromunda houses(hence the "warhammer influenced tag in the summary)). If you have anymore ideas for a gang I'm willing to accept one or two more(providing you give details) until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again and welcome to another exciting chapter of RWBY Inferior. I know it's a bit early for such a chapter but I just couldn't help myself from waiting! Anyways lets answer some reviews.**

 **Soundshock156: First off, great name(minus the necessary numbers), and I like your ideas for both the terrorcons and the seacons, but I'll change their subfaction names to "The Deep Lords"(seacons plus other aquatic based transformers) and "The Monsters in The Night"(Terrorcons plus monstructor and monsterbots, and just about any transformer with a freaky design) both your ideas are great!**

 **AtomicR4y: Thank you for reminding me of the Dinobots! I almost forgot about them( =0)! Though the name could be worked upon.**

 **SqueegeeWing: first off, nice notice of IDW Soundwave(that is my favorite version of him), second I got your PM, thanks for the support man. Don't worry, Soundwave will be pulling a lot of strings in this story(I plan to keep it going for a while) after all, it's in the title…..**

 **Chapter 4: Meet the Team**

Soundwave woke up to a barrage of colors and sound. Various voices bounced in his brain while tears flowed unbidden from his eyes. Groaning in pain he fumbled over to his nightstand, using memory more than sight he grabbed the familiar vial and downed it in two gulps. In less than two minutes the pain receded and his vision cleared enough for him to see his room again.

Getting out of bed Soundwave quickly got dressed for the morning, ditching his faux atlesian uniform for a long purple/grey trench coat with gravity dust to help change the path of most bullets, and miniature signal jammers and scramblers to help with the pain caused by his semblance in an urban environment. Once that was done he grabbed his visor and checked to see if he had any messages, which of course he did. Two were from Roman, one from Frenzy, and two from the various leaders of the Houses. He decided to look at Roman's first.

Roman: Soundwave, head to the warehouse when you wake up, I've decided that I want to meet this little team you've put together for infiltrating Beacon.

The second one read

Roman: Also bring Neo with you.

Soundwave let out a sigh, "The moment he grants me a little freedom…." he muttered, this wasn't the first time his boss had given him a mission to run on his own, only to micromanage every little thing. But, orders are orders, and Roman had helped Soundwave more than once through the years. Next he read Frenzy's

Frenzy:(laugh emoji) Boss your not gonna believe this! Junior's place has been completely wrecked! Oh man it looks like something me and Rumble would've done back when we were working at the mines! Some blonde came looking for information and when Junior didn't give it, she whooped his ass! According to the Malachite Twins this chick had some serious training(possible huntress). P.S. I'm wearing blue today, Rumble is in red.

At this Soundwave felt his mood brighten considerably. Junior was an asshole who thought he was the best source of information from here to Argus. Soundwave had tried to work for him when he was younger only to be turned down because he was "a drug fiend,"(go slag yourself Junior, you try staying clean when you can see every wave of the spectrum) and because "didn't want animals bringing dirt into his club." So Soundwave as well as Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ravage went back to the streets. As of late Junior has been trying to make his club "The new Maccadam's" which was an effort laughed at by every member of the Houses.

Once that was done he opened the house messages, the first one was from Scrapper:

Soundwave, I could use your help negotiating a contract(the legit kind), a company based out of Argus is planning on moving their primary factory and headquarters to Vale and some of my boys are worried about job opportunities.

From

Scrapper

That… was interesting to say the least. He sent a quick message saying he'll stop by in the afternoon, then opened the next message, this time from Bombshell:

Greetings-Greetings my old friend! I've made a breakthrough in my research and would love to show you-you! Stop by when you can-can!

Now that was some great news! Unfortunately it wouldn't help him with his most dangerous task of the morning: waking up the girl whose umbrella can and has been used to shank a lot of people.

 **At the warehouse**

When Roman arrived at the warehouse(ten minutes "fashionably" late) he saw Soundwave and Neo already sitting down at a collapsible table, Soundwave was the picture of "straight to business" while Neo…. was grumpily eating a sundae of her namesake. "Why is she…." he began, "Do not ask." was the rude monotone answer from his second in command. Deciding to take that advice Roman sat down in the chair left for him and gave the silent nod telling Soundwave to introduce the team.

Four men came in to the room, each one as… _uniquely_ dressed as the next.

First came Rattrap, a rat Faunus saboteur loosely affiliated with the Predators. He was wearing baggy grey industrial overalls, stained with who knows what from his time in the sewers, and a grey sweatshirt. Various gadgets such as pliers and timers were attached to his waist, and a gas mask around his neck and goggles around his eyes, the tools of his trade. Finally a long Nearly hairless tail stuck out from his backside.

Next came Punch/Counterpunch, the literal Jekyll and Hyde. In reality he admitted it was dissociative personality disorder. The two personalities had agreed to share the body, mostly because neither one of them knew who was the original anymore. They typically wore black baggy sweatpants, with blue and yellow shin guards, a blue and yellow sweatshirt with the checkered flag of the Stunt Kingz, and a modified visor whose color changed from red to blue depending on which personality was "behind the wheel".

Next came Sideways…. the person Roman was the most worried about. No one knew where Sideways true allegiances laid, and so he was often found amongst all the Houses. There were rumors that he was a worshipper of the Dark Brother, which made him even more sinister. He wore modified biker garb that made him look like a a walking pile of spikes, all orange and black. On his arm was a Crossbow/Shield known as _Duplicity_ , and was one of the few mecha shift weapons amongst the Houses; the dual fighting styles simply took too much time to master and were expensive to maintain for any but the higher ups and leaders.

Finally came the wild child Wheelie. The youngest member of this crew at age 16, but no one who knew him made the mistake of underestimating him. Like Sideways he was garbed in modified biker gear, though Wheelie ditched the helmet, jacket, and pants for a simple t shirt and frayed sweatpants, sewing in the knee pads and wearing one of the elbow pads. One of his arms was completely gone, replaced with a crude and easy to repair prosthetic from one of the Operators(though Soundwave has noted it often came off). The rest of Wheelie could best be described as "wild child" as he was wearing a dirty wolf pelt over his scrawny shoulders and had various bone charms and weapons on his body, one in particular was made in the triangle of the Rust Renegades, showing his allegiance to his adopted clan.

Seeing the misfits who had taken the job, Ran turned to his subordinates "These were the best you could come up with?" Now Neo decided to John in the conversation, quickly signing " _These were the only ones who would take the paycheck you wrote, don't be ungrateful."_ Roman didn't think he was being _too_ ungrateful, with the economy as it is 200 lien a week was fair pay. Besides he was the most notorious criminal in Vale! He should have people begging him for a job. While he was thinking, Soundwave had already explained the job to there new henchmen and was wrapping up with questions. "Yes Rattrap?" He asked as the rat had his hand up "Yeah I been meaning to ask, what are the chances we're all gonna die?"

Soundwave thought about it for a few moments, then said "Roughly 67.89 percent." Rattrap sighed " Man, when are you ever going to learn you never tell a guy the odds?" The rest of the crew nodded, then Punch(Roman could tell by the blue visor) asked "Who's in charge of this outfit?"

"We'll let Ozpin decide that for us," Roman said, "That way there won't be a power struggle between your Beacon leader and your real leader." The four nodded at this, and finally Wheelie had his hand up. "Yes kid?" Roman asked, getting annoyed "Though this mission sounds like fun," Wheelie began, reminding everyone that he spoke in rhymes at all times "What do we do if we need to run?"

"Do not worry," Soundwave said, visor glowing "I have a escape plan in place." and with that the meeting began to wrap up as each person left at separate times and went their separate ways.

 **Random Construction Site, Downtown Vale**

The sounds of construction rebounded through Vale as Soundwave approached the site of a soon to be completed skyscraper. Scanning the group of construction workers, one in particular stood out.

He was a young man, early to late twenties if anyone had to guess, around 6' 2" tall. His eyes were a distinct yellow, and his hair was near pitch black(he admitted to dying it to look that way). He wore the standard construction worker uniform: hard hat, safety vest, shirt and jeans, but with the addition of of a bright green scarf around his neck. This was Scrapper, the newest(and youngest) head of the Remnant Labor Union. "Hey Soundwave!" the man cheerily greeted him "Come in to my "office"." The "office" was just a trailer connected to a truck, but it sufficed.

Laserbeak was perched in one of the windows, as Soundwave had sent him to inform Scrapper of his arrival time. "Damn bird nearly gave me a heart attack," Scrapper muttered before getting directly into business "Tell me Soundwave, do you know anything about Sumdac Systems?" Now Soundwave could see why Scrapper called him, Sumdac Systems was an up and coming robotics company based out of the Atlas/Mistral city of Detroit( **An: I know I'm being unoriginal, sue me)**. The founder of the company, Isaac Sumdac, was one of the rarest things in the world: an honest businessman, guy couldn't lie to save his life(at least according to the newspapers) and it showed. Sumdac's robots were some of the most advanced on the civilian(and legal) market, only passed by the military drones used by Atlas and some of the Swarm's biotech monstrosities. The best part though, was the range of robots offered, from medical droids to construction…. "You are afraid that Sumdac's machines will make your workers unemployed." Crapper nodded "I've managed to secure a meeting time with Sumdac himself, but I'm not a lawyer, I need someone who knows a way through legal jargon…." Soundwave nodded "Send me the specifics of the meeting," He said "And I will see what I can do." And just like that he was off to meet with a certain insect.

 **Undisclosed Cafe, Vale**

Soundwave entered Bombshell's favorite cafe and immediately found his friend. Wearing a tattered lab coat over black pants and a yellow shirt was a short Rhinoceros beetle faunus with yellow eyes. This lovable maniac is Bombshell, one of the Triumvirate of the swarm and it's local mad scientist(emphasis on mad). Bombshell was the key force in the development of the Swarm's…. darker research areas. And the two of them were currently working on something that would change the very face of Remnant…..

 **That's right cliffhanger ending! I'm sorry but this chapter has gone on long enough in my opinion(for now). Don't worry, more will come soon enough. Till next time.**

 **Ideas are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of RWBY Inferior, and once again I am sorry for the cliffhanger ending the last chapter had; I was extremely tired and about to pass out from exhaustion and couldn't work on it the next day. To make up for that this chapter will be a long one and I'll dive into how I plan to organize each House.**

 **The list begins as such**

 **Labor Union: trade union mixed with the american mafia(heavy use of construction vehicles and machinery as weapons).**

 **Royal Swarm: Mad scientists guild combined with drug cartel(expect rogue experiments and KILLER ROBOTS!)**

 **The Predators: The white fang, but more focused on Ghira's ideals than Sienna's/Adam's**

 **Street Kingz: the cult of speed from the Orks of 40k.**

 **Deep Lords: Pirates(enough said) but to be more specific the pirate lords from pirates of the Caribbean.**

 **Junkions/ Rust Renegades: Outlaw motorcycle club mixed with the cybernetic sophistication of the Mechanicus and the cobbled together look of the Orks.**

 **Last Brigade: mercenaries and arms dealers mixed together**

 **And now for the fan reviews:**

 **Guest: please use your actual account and I shall read your stories :)**

 **Also I realized after a conversation with Q(any of my regular readers will know who I am referring to) that I might need to clear up who amongst Soundwave's animal cassettes(though in this story they're all just "upgraded" animals) are "intelligent"(can they talk?). Here is the answer: they are all intelligent enough to follow orders and change the plan up due to obstacles, as well as most human speech, that's it.**

 **Chapter 5: Word on the Street**

"So," Soundwave began his conversation with Bombshell "You managed to complete a working prototype?" Bombshell eagerly shook his head as he reached into one of coat pockets "behold, the latest in intelligence gathering-ing!" opening his palm revealed a small robotic rhinoceros beetle painted in the Swarm's colors: purple, black, and yellow. The beetle began to move around it's creator's hand until it fell onto the table, whereupon it continued to explore until it neared Soundwave, who it steered clear of. "As you can see-see," Bombshell began " it has a rather simplistic A.I. directing it's movements, with intelligence gathering in mind it has been programmed to detect and avoid any areas where wireless signals are unable to transmit." Soundwave nodded in appreciation "Battery life?" he asked. "Up to 10 hours of nonstop use," Bombshell answered "and a rather... _unique_ way of recharging."

"How unique?" Soundwave questioned, knowing his old friend's definition of unique often meant "horrifying/sadistic" to most people.

"The drone cuts into a nearby and leeches power from it," Bombshell explained "and that's not all, each drone can be customized for specialty roles and missions." Now this peaked Soundwave's interest

A bug that was smart enough to avoid detection, and could be further modified to fit specific parameters? Truly this drone was a game changer in the field of spy craft, Bombshell had outdone himself this time in Soundwave's opinion, as the biggest problem of traditional "bugs" was that eventually they were discovered through scanners and destroyed, or simply ran out of power. They discussed technical details for another half hour or so before Soundwave got up to leave; until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "By the way Soundwave-ave," Bombshell said lowly "Is it true that your idiot boss is trying to infiltrate Beacon of all places?" The silence between the two was answer enough "I see-see," Bombshell muttered "Just know that Blackarachnia might wish to have a few words with you, she has been trying to get information on Ozpin for a few years now." and with that they went their separate ways.

Soundwave knew this would happen, Roman had wanted the job offer to be announced to the entirety of Vale's underground so that they could have access to a large r pool of talent. It was a good plan Soundwave had admitted grudgingly, but now every grunt in the city knew something was going on, and it was only a matter of time before- "Soundwave." a calm but stern voice spoke. 'Speak of the devil' Soundwave thought, 'or in this case, speak of the angel.'

Standing behind our villain protagonist was a man in his mid to late twenties who stood roughly six foot four inches tall. He was wearing a red leather jacket with two white/pale blue stripes going across his chest. Alongside this the man wore simple black pants and blue combat boots. This was all irreverent when one noticed the badge on his chest, which read Vale Police Department. This was Officer Orion Pax, also known as "Super Cop", "Officer Faceplate", And finally "Ironwood's Mistake" the last one was based on the rumour that Pax had been discharged from the Atlesian military police before coming to Vale, where crime dropped by 20% in his first year on the job. None of that mattered at the moment though, as it looked like he was gunning for Soundwave.

"Officer Pax," Soundwave spoke "What brings you to this part of the city?"

"I was on patrol when I saw you and Bombshell sitting together." By the brothers how is anyone's voice that deep? "We were simply talking about a new technological breakthrough." Soundwave answered the cop's implied question with a lie based on a truth, the best way of revealing information without giving anything of value. Unfortunately, despite all of his skill Soundwave couldn't keep this up forever, and Pax knew it.

"And what breakthrough was this?" Pax asked, knowing he was closing in on Soundwave, despite the calm facade on the young man's face.

Fortunately, destiny answered our villain's plight, with a little help from a boy in red. "All units we have reports of a bank robbery in progress," came a quick burst of static from Pax's radio "I repeat we have a bank robbery in progress, all units be advised suspects are armed and dangerous." Pax looked at Soundwave one more time before he left to go "save the day" as Roman loved to put it. Making sure the coast was clear, he began to make his way back to his car, and began to plan out how he was going to spy on Beacon's initiation…

 **The Next Day** …

Back at his apartment Soundwave was currently converting his Tv to function as a computer screen(anybody could do it with the right cables), meanwhile Rumble and Frenzy had just returned from getting snacks for the "great show" that Beacon's initiation was rumored to be, Neo was sitting on the couch watching Soundwave with a small smile on her face as she watched him in his element, and Roman was just standing there plotting how he could sell this to the rest of the criminal underworld.

Soon enough the quintuplet of criminals were receiving a birds eye view of the Emerald Forest courtesy of Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw, who were currently flying alongside another black bird in order to remain as inconspicuous as possible. This proved to be quite the strategically sound idea as soon enough a certain girl in red sliced the third bird completely in half! " _I know this sounds bad…"_ Neo began " _But I'm really glad that she mis-"_ Soundwave suddenly grabbed her hands "Don't even think about it." Nothing could cause him to actually show emotions was the thought of anything bad happening to his few friends. 'That or you decide to insult his beliefs' Neo mused as she watched each of the partner pairs form up: a girl in yellow with a girl in black, a quiet boy with a hyperactive nutcase, Pyrrha Nikos with some scrawny wimp(Cyclonus was going to love hearing about that), and finally Red with-

"Isn't that Weiss Schnee?" Roman asked the question that Soundwave and Neo were thinking, Rumble and Frenzy meanwhile did a simultaneous spit take. "Holy shit it is!" Rumble shouted once he had recovered from spewing his drink on the carpet, "What in the name of Primus a girl like her doing at an academy?" Frenzy asked the obvious question, to which neo rolled her now multicolored eyes " _Isn't obvious? The princess decided she didn't want to listen to daddy anymore."_ Roman nodded his head in agreement "I heard her sister did the exact same thing," he then turned to Soundwave "How much do you think we could make if worse comes to worse and our boys discovered and we ordered them to take the Schnee hostage?"

"Not enough to make it profitable," Soundwave mused, running a hand through his hair while he poured some water into a bowl for Ravage "Plus we would bring the full might of the police on all of Vale in their effort to look for her." With that done the five criminals went back to watching the initiation, and they were not disappointed towards the end. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Roman yelled "HOW THE HELL DOES A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL DECAPATATE A FUCKING ELDER NEVERMORE?!"

 **Beacon: Ozpin's Tower**

The headmaster of Beacon frowned as he looked over the pile of paperwork that had already piled up on his desk during the first day of the school year. So far it was letters from concerned parents, a lawsuit from one expelled student's family, and orders from the council. One letter in particular stood out though, mostly because it was handwritten. Ozpin could count on his hand how many times he had received a handwritten letter in the past four decades, let alone one in cursive.

To Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy

Let me begin this letter by saying it is an honour to be allowed to establish a monastery within the same kingdom as you, Beacon academy has quite the reputation these days. I am writing this letter to request a formal meeting between us, as it may come to be in the future we may be fighting for the same recruits(Primus willing). If you do not have the time or simply do not wish to meet, I understand completely.

Signed

Cyclonus

Master of the Vale branch of The Order of the Fallen

 **And done, sorry for the long time without a post, real life finally decided to whoop my ass into caring about it so I had to answer its call. Next time We'll introduce Cyclonus and The order as well as expand the rest of the cast's background. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter6

Hey everybody welcome back to another chapter of RWBY Inferior! I'll just answer the one review and we'll be on our merry way!

AtomicR4y: no chance for now(I didn't even know who the heck they were)

Chapter 5: The Best Laid Plans……

Beacon Academy

Counterpunch was not having a good day. There wasn't really anything in particular that stood out in his mind that made it so, but there was something. Maybe it was the fact that he had been made the leader of team CRWS(Cruise) despite his and Punch's best efforts, or it was the fact that Wheelie had decided to tear up his part of their room in order to make it more like home, or maybe it how long their "professor" had been going on about how they should "always make sure you check your aura levels during a battle". Not even noting how unbelievably stupid a move like that would be in a street fight, much less against grim in the wilds.

"How can one person talk this long without taking a breath?" Mumbled his partner Rattrap, who, like Counter, was considering blowing his brains out in order to get out of this hell. No amount of lien was worth this torment. Counter then turned to check up on the other members of CRWS.

Sideways was quietly writing down notes in a notebook, not on the lecture but of the activities of the young students behaviors. Out of all of them Counter could trust the merc to keep on focus.

"Even if those rumors about him pan out?" A painfully familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"Especially if those rumors pan out," he muttered, drawing a knowing look from Rattrap "Anyone who's crazy enough to offer tribute to the Chaosbringer wouldn't dare allow their secrets to be found out. Now shut up Punch, I have our body today, you get it tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that." Punch "mumbled" before going quiet, allowing a Counter to go back to looking at what Wheelie was doing. Which, he found out, amounted to fiddling around with the wires and plating of his false arm. "How dat guy hasn't gotten lockjaw yet is unbelievable." Rattrap muttered to Counter, who was quick to agree.

"Probably has all kinds of crap pulsing alongside blood in his veins."

"I don't mean to pry, but you're gonna make me cry." Both crooks twitched and turned once again to the wild child, only to see he had somehow smuggled in a knife and was holding it covertly in his palm. Before anything else could happen, Counter felt a tap on his shoulder and an ice cold glare piercing his brain. He turned around and lo and behold he was staring into the ridiculously pale eyes of one Weiss Schnee.

"Can we help you?" Counter asked, knowing Rattrap would say something insulting and Wheelie something crazy/stupid.

"If you could please quiet down," the instantly recognizable heiress hissed "Some of us are actually trying to pay attention to the course."

"No need to be mean Ice Queen." Came Wheelie's unbidden retort, which simultaneously quieted Weiss, drew the attention of her teammates, and caused Sideways to face palm at the stupidity of the young lad.

"Sorry about him," Counter began as he quickly tried to perform damage control "He doesn't always think before he speaks."

"Yeah were real sorry princess." Rattrap added, feeling a small part of him die as he apologizes to this arrogant brat. He looked to the one Faunus on the other team(takes one to know one) and gave her a look that said "how do you deal with her?"

"By not paying attention." Came the subtle reply, regardless it looked like all hell was going to break loose when suddenly the other team's leader spoke up.

"It's fine, it happens to all of us." The red haired girl said "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ruby Rose, this is my partner Weiss, over next to me is my sister Yang(the blonde girl smiled), and her partner Blake(the girl with the bow looked up from her book), and together we're team RWBY."

"So your team is named after you?" Counter said with a chuckle "well I suppose we should do the same, I'm Counter Punch, Counter for short, leader of team CRWS. Next to me is partner." He then gestured that his team should all introduce themselves.

"Folks call me Rattrap," his partner began "Cause I'm a rat and I never shut my trap."

"My name is Sideways," the dark haired teen began "and like ms.Schnee I too am trying to take notes, unlike her I'm not causing interruptions on top of interruptions."

"They call me Wheelie, and I'm truly sorry really." The orange haired teen finished them off with a wave of his prosthetic arm, which then proceeded to disconnect from his shoulder and fall to the floor, making a very loud CLANK. Said clank immediately drew the attention of one very angry teacher.

"What is going on back there?" Mrs.Goodwitch asked, her riding crop at the ready.

"Terribly sorry professor, my teammate was trying to ask you if he could challenge Weiss Schnee to today's student duel, but his prosthetic accidentally disconnected from his shoulder implant and fell to the floor, interrupting your lecture."

The blonde teacher turned to look at Wheelie "Is that what happened?"

Wheelie was quick to respond "Yes it's true, I'm sorry but it sometimes happens out of the blue."

Glynda looked at Weiss for silent confirmation, and upon receiving it said "Both of you go to the locker room to change, you have ten minutes."

Both students got out of their seats and went to begin the three minute walk to the locker room.

Counter quickly nodded a quiet thanks to Sideways before turning to the remainder of RWBY, "Alright so how do you guys want to pay us back?"

"Wait us pay you back?" Yang snorted "Its you guys who were being disruptive and being annoying."

"Ya, but it was also "us guys" who just saved all of our sorry asses from being sent to detention with the not so Good Witch." Rattrap countered "Sides we were minding our own business when her majesty decided to tell us to shut up."

"... they have a good point……" Blake said after no one else said anything. Counter took a few seconds to silently communicate with his team, who nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright how about this, since it's Wheelie and the Schnee duking it out the winner of this argument will be decided by their fight."

Yang nodded her head "I like where this is going, care to make it a little bit more interesting?"

"How so?"

"Yang, what are you doing?" Ruby hissed, more than a little bit mad her sister was hijacking a team leader level decision.

"Come Rubes you saw that kid's arm fall off, Weiss has this in the bag." Yang whispered before turning back to the three criminals in disguise "Losing team buys the other team dinner at a restaurant of their choice."

"Deal." Counter said with a smirk growing on his face, after a few more minutes the two duelists entered the ring, and the students began to whisper amongst themselves.

"See sis what did I tell you?" Yang whispered confidently "His weapons are just a pair of knives, and no mech shift in sight!"

"I don't know Yang, his team seems pretty confident…." Ruby whispered as she took stock of Wheelies weapons.

They were indeed a pair of knives, rusty ones at that, looking as if someone had taken scrap metal and beaten it until it was flattened, then sharpened the edge with a rock. The one in his left hand was dual bladed, the other was serrated and apparently stained with a strange liquid(no one wanted to know what it was). All team CRWS took note of was how dangerously stupid it was to be wearing high heels in a fight.

"Fighters ready?" Glynda asked "then begin!" And immediately Weiss began to weave the dust in her rapier into a glyph, launching several fireballs at Wheelie. He dodged the first two and jumped over the third one before beginning to run around the area. He began moving in a serpentine pattern, sometimes resorting to going on all fours in order to avoid the inferno being launched at him.

Switching tactics Weiss thrusted towards her opponent, causing him to stop and cross his blades in front of him to catch the rapier. Twisting the blade mistress' arm so that the rapier was no longer near his throat, the wild child closed the mere two feet distance between them and began wailing on Weiss' aura. Weiss cleared out of the fight via her semblance and trapped Wheelie in a gravity glyph, bringing him to his knees.

"He's deadly with those knives," Weiss thought as she saw that he had reduced her shield by twenty percent while her attacks had brought him down to 85 five percent. Remembering the event that caused this incident, Weiss switched to her Ice Dust and lunged at his false arm, freezing the joints in place in order to limit his fighting capabilities. This was met with a mix of boos and grunts of approval, but it was a necessary move in her opinion. Believing to have the upper hand in the match Weiss deactivated the glyph below him, offering him the chance to surrender.

What she didn't expect was for Wheelie to raise his frozen arm and smash it against the floor, breaking the ice as well as severely damaging the circuitry inside. After testing to see that he still had some response from it(a few fingers wiggling), Wheelie lunged at the surprised girl, throwing the knife in his natural hand into the air while grabbing another one from behind his back. He caught the first knife by the handle in his mouth and proceeded to knock Weiss onto the floor, pinning her arms down with his legs he started slashing with abandon, shredding her aura to the point of collapse.

It was then that he felt his limbs freeze up as pr.Goodwitch activated her semblance, hoisting him up into the air. "Winner by aura depletion, Wheelie Junkion." She deadpanned, "Now can anyone tell me what ms.Schnee did wrong?"

"She underestimated her opponent?" Jaune asked

"She didn't use her weapon to its full extent?" Ruby suggested

"She didn't put him down like the animal he emulates." Cardin smirked before being pelted with paper from Rattrap and a glare from Glynda.

"All but one of those is true," she admitted, "now, who can tell me what her opponent did wrong?" One hand went up "yes Mr….."

"My friends call me Sideways ma'am" Sideways said " for starters he spent several minutes purely on defense, largely in part due to his lack of range weaponry."

"What little close combat he did show was done at far too close for a fight with a creature of Grimm, a Creep could take him out with both its legs cut off at that range."

"And finally, he didn't bother using his semblance, granted from what I know of it he wouldn't really benefit this time around but still."

Seemingly satisfied with those answers, Glynda dismissed her class. As the students began to file out Counter reached over to Yang and whispered in her "Maccadam's Old Brew House, don't forget to tip the staff."

And with that this is another chapter done, and it might be the last as I consider rebooting this story. Until next time, hopefully.


End file.
